What Happens In Vegas
by JujuBee11
Summary: Artemis is an assassin on a job in Las Vegas. Wally is a broken hearted speedster on a trip to move on. They meet, in more ways than one. Suggested alcohol use and sexual activity. Artemis Assassin AU


**Hello YJ Fans,**

 **This is the first fic I've written in a long time so of course I had to do it of my faves, Artemis and Wally. In this story Artemis never joined the team she's an assassin and Wally is the Flash. Only going to be a few chapters and tbh updates will probably be sparse although mid-winter break is coming up so we'll see.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **JB11**

Artemis pulled her old Oakland Athletics' cap lower over her eyes trying to remain inconspicuous in the flood of bachelor parties and crazed suburban moms chattering about stress-free girls' trips. Las Vegas. Artemis could already tell this was going to be her least favorite place. She had never once had the desire to visit sin city, but a $6 million gig was convincing enough. Hefting her backpack a little higher, the assassin weaved through travelers following the signs for baggage claim.

Artemis sighed her exasperation. The wig she was wearing as a disguise was getting really itchy and there was a delay getting the luggage off the plane. Being in a new place without her bow for too long made the archer anxious. Really anxious. Before Artemis' skin literally started crawling, the bags thankfully could be heard banging down the chute. She spotted her green duffle and snatched it up heading to an unoccupied restroom. After thumbing through her bag to make sure everything was accounted for and finally ridding herself of that god awful wig, Artemis slung it over her shoulder careful not to get her long blonde hair caught under the strap and marched towards the bus. She always prefered to take the local metro system when working, harder to track.

Despite the girl sitting next to Artemis who kept popping her gum obnoxiously, the bus ride wasn't half bad. Although she tried to focus her thoughts on the mission ahead of her, the archer spent a small portion of the trip eavesdropping on two businessmen speaking low a few seats away (she wished she was fluent in Chinese; all she understood from the conversation was "red" and "fast") and the rest eyeing the butt of an admittedly attractive ginger standing near the front of the bus. Okay yeah she was checking him out, sue her.

* * *

Wally stared out at the flashy buildings against the mountainous desert background. The beginnings of a pink sunset splashed across the sky, painfully reminded him of watching night fall with Linda Park. Wally shook his head; Linda left him about three months ago and he hadn't heard from her since. Dick's words swam to the front of his mind, "Stop moping after her. It's depressing. You need to get out, have fun, sleep around maybe. Hey let's go to Vegas. My treat." Well, here he was. The only problem was Dick had a last minute meeting with his adoptive father's company and wouldn't be here for two more days. What does one person do in Vegas alone?

Sighing, Wally fought valiantly to keep his mind focused on anything other than Linda, but caught himself slipping up occasionally. So instead he tried playing an alphabet game by naming things around him beginning with all the letters of the alphabet. A for Athletics, B for Blonde, C for cute blonde. The speedster side-eyed the stunning woman sitting near the back of the bus. The vehicle lurched to a stop and Wally realized he'd been staring. The woman with olive skin stood and glided along the aisle with both bags in tow. Halfway to the front of the bus she looked up to meet Wally's gaze with sharp grey eyes. Beautiful. Her deep orbs held his green ones hostage until she passed by him leaving a trail of sunshine hair and the scent of her alluring shampoo. A small frown decorated the redhead's face as the mysterious vision disappeared behind the closing bus doors.

* * *

Artemis gracefully stepped off the bus blinded by the sunshine glittering off the fountain. Squinting, she lifted her chin to take in the majesty of the Bellagio which would be her home for the next few days. The archer shifted her bags into a more comfortable position before navigating through the crowd to the front entrance of the aweing hotel.

Opening the doors to the lobby, the blonde was stunned by the glass ceiling above her. The dying sunlight sparkled through the stained glass and showered the floor with rainbows. The colors reminded her of the prism sitting by the windowsill that Jade stole from the museum when they were just kids and an old familiar pang of sadness struck Artemis' heart. Jade who would play with the casted rainbows with her when their parents fought. Jade who tried to protect her. Jade who left. Jade who she hadn't seen in ten years. Artemis sniffed and cleared the lump threatening her throat stepping up to the front desk.

"Welcome to the Bellagio! How can I help you?" the cheery secretary chirped.

"Yeah, hi. I have a reservation for "cọp cái." The receptionist's eyes widened then she lost the smile off her face for a shocked and slightly terrified expression. "Yes, please wait here."

Artemis sighed and drummed her fingers against the counter top. This always happens. Whoever was working the front desk would leave to get the boss of her manager and he or she would personally show her the room. Artemis wasn't sure exactly what the hotel's told their employees when she came to stay, probably that she was a very difficult customer or something like that. Finally the woman returned with a large man anxiously blotting his damp forehead with a handkerchief.

"Right this way ma'am," he said coming around the desk to lead Artemis to her room. "Can I take one of your bags for you?"

"No," the archer tersely replied, her grip tightening on the bag with her gear. "Thank you," she added as an afterthought following him to the elevators.

Eventually the manager realized that small talk was not Artemis' speciality and she was able to uninterruptedly listen to the whir of the elevator and wind down from the long trip. Although the silence seemed to have the opposite effect on her companion, who began to sweat even more. The assassin could practically hear his pulse from across the elevator. Artemis honestly thought he might have a heart attack.

"Here's your room," the man ultimately said as he handed her a key card. "If you get hungry, there are many restaurants downstairs like Todd English's Olives, Fix Restaurant and Bar, and Yellowtail. The casino and bars are popular destinations for night activities. I recommend you watch the fountain show out front every half an hour until 8 and then it's every 15 minutes until midnight. Please don't hesitate to call if you have any questions." Artemis nodded an acknowledgement to him before turning her back and unlocking the door to her room.

* * *

Wally dropped his suitcase and backpack by the front door and flicked on the lights to have a look around his room at the Mirage. Peering to his left, he spotted a small bar with a view to the living space in front of him. He strode through to the single bedroom and opened the door to the bathroom inside. Dick really went all out on this trip.

Shrugging off his jacket, the speedster returned for his suitcase before returning to the bathroom for a quick shower. He sighed into the hot water berating the freckles on his shoulder. Wally could practically see the grime of the day washing down the drain. He hated flying. Airports were so dirty and he would much rather run the distance, but it just wasn't practical to run across the country carrying two bags.

Wally grabbed the fluffy, white towel next to the shower door and rubbed himself dry. Stepping up to the fogged up mirror, he attempted to comb down his uncooperative red hair with his fingers then retired to the bedroom to change. The speedster wrestled a clean shirt over his head and glanced at the clock, 6:47. Might as well take a walk down the strip.

Meandering through the crowds of scantily clad and erratic people, Wally wandered down the strip. Everywhere he looked, there was a tourist with a drink or a bag with street performers littered amongst their unsuspecting prey. The lights were flashing neon and blinding from all sides. A casino themed after ancient rome reached the sky ahead of him. Beyond that he could hear music carrying above the noise of the strangers surround him. Wally picked up his pace trying to see where it was coming from.

In his field of vision swelled streams of water, rising and falling in time with the music. Leaning against the rail seperating him from the beauty ahead, the speedster became entranced by the Bellagio fountains. What broke the spell was a flash of long blonde hair to his left.

Eyes searching the mass of bodies, he finally found the source of distraction. It was the woman from the bus casually leaning against the same fence soaking in the majesty of the show. She looked even prettier highlighted by the lights of Vegas with her hair glowing in the attention of them. Wally felt drawn to her and completely forgot the amazing fountains. Before it registered in his brain, his feet were carrying him towards the angle.

Wally cleared his throat and the woman turned around, one emmaculate eyebrow raised. "Can I help you?" her voice called to him.

"No, I just had to say, I saw you on the bus this morning. You probably don't remember me, but I had to tell you that I think you're beautiful." The woman's eyes widened in surprise, honestly Wally couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth either, wasn't he still hung up on Linda? The surprise quickly passed from the beauty's face replaced with closely knit eyebrows, a small frown, and crossed arms.

"Ok, so what do you want? Money? Sex?"

"No, no honestly I just wanted to tell you. I promise. I'm one of the good guys."

"Uh huh," she skeptically hummed before turning back to the fountain.

"Wait, I'm sorry," Wally begged making a grab for her shoulder. The blonde turned around sharply with danger sparkling in her eyes. The speedster retracted his hand. "I'm sorry. I think, I think I just came off wrong. Can we start over? My name is Wally."

An amused smile graced the woman's features. "Your name's really Wally?" He winced and internally groaned at the inflection in her voice, but was slightly dazzled by her smile.

"Yeah, I know," he laughed sheepishly.

"Well, Wally," the blonde chuckled. "My name is Artemis. Thanks for the laugh," she stated before turning around again to the fountain's finale.

"I know it's a long shot," Artemis turned around and cocked her head to left in confusion. "But would you like to get a drink with me?"

Artemis appraised him, looking him up and down with slightly narrowed eyes. Shrugging, she said, "Sure, why not?" What could go wrong?


End file.
